prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Yattemita
MiraiandEmoMD.png|I tried doing a PriChan Debut! (Mirai & Emo Ver) Cfbb69d0.jpg|A Million Flowers for the Thrilling Future Pom Pom Sky High Dream.jpg|Pompom Sky High Dream! Play Sound 27.jpg|Go! Go! I tried a PriChan Debut! (Anna & Sara Ver) Play Sound Version 2 17.jpg|Selfish Sonata Fortissimo Pom Pom Sky High Dream with Mirai.png|Pompom Sky High Dream! (Mirai & Emo Ver) Play Sound Sara's Yattemita.png|Sparking Guitar Rhythm for You! Mysterious Magic.png|Charming Mysterious Magic Pom Pom Sky High Miracle Kiratts.png|Pompom Sky High Dream! (Miracle☆Kiratts Ver) Mysterious Magic Ver 2.png| Charming Mysterious Magic (Miracle☆Kiratts Ver) Sweet Sweet Dreams.png|Sweet Sweet Dancing • Queen Legendary Prisma Doll.png|Legendary Principle Girl Everyone's Favorite! Wonderful Patissiere Miracle Kiratts.png|Everyone's Favorite! Wonderful Pâtissière Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN'GIRL 30.png|An Invitation Handmade from the Palace NONSTOP_Rockin'_Neon_Beat_S.jpg|NONSTOP Rockin' Neon Beat S Prism Stone Girls Collection 11.png|Prism Stone Girls Collection I Tried Making a Fresh Fruit Basket.png|I Tried Making a Fresh Fruit Basket Legendary Principle Girl Ver 3.png|Legendary Principle Girl (il'ange Ver) Kiratto Start Perform Ver 47.png|Pompom Sky High Dream! (Meltic StAr Ver) Kiratto Start Perform Ver 56.png|Sweet Sweet Dancing • Queen (Miracle☆Kiratts Ver) Kiratto Start Perform Ver 79.png|Pri☆Chan! Dream! I Tried to Let My Dream Come True! TOKIMEKI Heart Jewel 41.jpg|Full Bloom Future! More Million Flowers! Happy Star Cute Hymn 43.jpg|Love Love! Maria's Full Power, Pretty Improvement Committee! Kiratto For You! Miracle Present Box!.png||Kiratto For You! Miracle Present Box! (Mirai Ver) Kiratto For You! Miracle Present Box! Rinka.png|Kiratto For You! Miracle Present Box! (Rinka Ver) Kiratto For You! Miracle Presents Box! Miracle Kiratts 10.jpg|Kiratto For You! Miracle Present Box! (Miracle☆Kiratts Ver) Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 32.png|An Invitation Handmade from the Palace The World Is One Wonderful Caravan.png|The World is One! Cheerful Wonderful Caravan! Cutie Breakin' 42.jpg|Enchanting Swing Skate Spiral Individual Jewel 24.jpg|Enchanting Swing Skate Spiral (Ring Marry Ver) Emotional Sparkles 34.jpg|Aim! Space! Popcorn Candy Rocket My Secret heArtbeats 26.jpg|The World is One! Cheerful Wonderful Caravan! (Sara Ver) Friend Password 33.jpg|Flap Your Wings! Rainbow Milky Way! Fortune Carat Ver 4 35.jpg|Principle Phoenix of Hope La La Meltic StAr 37.jpg|The World is One! Cheerful Wonderful Caravan! (Meltic StAr Ver) Mysterious Magical Adventure Book.png|Mysterious Magical Adventure Book Rocket Heart 38.jpg|Aim! Space! Popcorn Candy Rocket (Miracle☆Kiratts Ver) Heroine's Drama 41.jpg|Revolutionary Passion Dance Party Strong! Twintails! 37.jpg|Revolutionary Passion Dance Party (Anna & Emo Ver) Heart Colors of Various Dreams 29.jpg|100% Pure Pure Arrow 55904a71.jpg|Mirai activating a Yattemita Emo activating her yattemita.jpg|Emo activating a Yattemita Play Sound 17.jpg|Anna activating a Yattemita Sara activation her yattemita.png|Sara activating a Yattemita Rinka activating her Yattemita.png|Rinka activating a Yattemita COMETIC SILHOUETTE 18.jpg| Mel activating a Yattemita Fortune Carat 20.jpg|Anju activating a Yattemita Perfect Finale 25.jpg|Aira and Anju activating their Yattemitas Kiratto Start Perform Ver 67.jpg|Miracle☆StAr activating their Yattemita TOKIMEKI Heart Jewel 33.jpg|Mirai activating a Yattemita with her Jewel Pact Happy Star Cute Hymn 32.jpg|Maria activating a Yattemita with her Jewel Pact Dream Colored Energy 30.jpg|Rinka activating a Yattemita with her Jewel Pact Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 22.jpg|Anna activating a Yattemita with her Jewel Pact Space! Spices! Spectacular! 28.jpg|Mel activating a Yattemita with her Jewel Pact Cutie Breakin' 31.jpg|Suzu activating a Yattemita with her Jewel Pact Emotional Sparkles 27.jpg|Emo activating a Yattemita with her Jewel Pact My Secret heArtbeats 17.jpg|Sara activating a Yattemita with her Jewel Pact Friend Password 24.jpg|Dia activating a Yattemita with her Jewel Pact Fortune Carat Ver 4 27.jpg|Anju activating a Yatteimta with her Jewel Pact Heart Colors of Various Dreams 22.jpg|Naru activating a Yattemita Yattemita '(やってみた, ''English Translation: "I gave it a try!") is an appeal much like the Making Drama and Prism Jump in previous series. During a performance Idols can insert them to increase their Likes and convey their feelings to the viewers. In game, Yattemita are based on the brand the users coord is. To perform them an Idol must use their PriChan Cast and select an Appri for it. In Season 2, an Idol uses Jewel Pact instead of PriChan Cast. List of Yattemitas Season 1 Description *Go! Go! I tried doing a PriChan Debut!' ( , ''Go! Go! Purichan Debyū Yattemita!) is the first Yattemita performed in episode 1 by Mirai Momoyama and Emo Moegi. **It is then performed by Sara Midorikawa and Anna Akagi in episode 9. *'A Million Flowers for the Thrilling Future '( , Mirai Tokimeku Mirion Furawā) is a Yattemita performed by Mirai and Emo in episode 2, 8, 9 and 11, and **It is then performed by Mirai in episodes 3, 4, 5, 21 and 26 *'Pompom Sky High Dream!' ( , Pompom Sukai Hai Dorīmu!) is performed by Emo Moegi in episodes 6, 7, 12, 20 and 26, **It is then performed by by Emo and Mirai Momoyama in episode 13, followed by Emo, Mirai and Rinka Aoba in 17 and 18. **It is also performed by Anna Akagi, Sara Midorikawa, and Mel Shido in episode 50. *'Selfish Sonata Fortissimo' ( , Wagamama Sonata Forutisshimo) is performed by Anna Akagi in episodes 10, 12 and 22. *'Sparking Guitar Rhythm for You!' ( , Supākingu Gitā Rizumu for You!) is performed by Sara Midorikawa in episodes 14 and 18. *'Charming Mysterious Magic' ( , Miwaku no Misuteriasu Majikku) is performed by Rinka Aoba in episodes 15, 16, 20, and 26. **It is then performed by Rinka, Mirai and Emo in episodes 19, 23, 27 and 28. *'Sweet Sweet Dancing • Queen' ( , Suīto Suīto Danshingu Kuīn) is performed by Anna Akagi, Sara Midorikawa and Mel Shido in episodes 24 and 25. **It is then performed by Mirai Momoyama, Emo Moegi, and Rinka Aoba in episode 50. *'Legendary Principle Girl' ( , Densetsu no Purinshiparu Gāru) is performed by Anju Shiratori in episode 28. *'Everyone’s Favorite! Wonderful Pâtissière' ( , Minna daisuki! Wandafuru Patishiēru) is performed by Miracle☆Kiratts in episode 32. *'An Invitation Handmade from the Palace' ( , Handomeido Paresu Kara no Shōtaijō) is performed by Meltic StAr in episode 36, 37, 38, and 39. *'NONSTOP Rockin' Neon Beat S' ( , NONSTOP Rokkin Neon Bīto S) is performed by Meltic StAr in episode 40. *'Prism Stone Girls Collection' ( , Purizumu Sutōn Gāruzu Korekushon) is performed by Miracle☆Kiratts in episode 44. *'I Tried Making a Fresh Fruit Basket' ( , Furesshu Furūtsu Basuketto Yattemita) is performed by Aira Nanahoshi and Anju Shiratori in episode 46. *'Pri☆Chan! Dream! I Tried to Let My Dream Come True!' ( , Puri☆Chan! Yume! Kanaete mita!) is performed by Miracle☆StAr in episode 50. Season 2 Description *'Full Bloom Future! More Million Flowers!' ( , Mirai Mankai! Motto Mirion Furawā!) is the first Yattemita performed in Season 2 in episode 52 by Mirai Momoyama. *'Love Love! Maria's Full Power, Pretty Improvement Committee!' ( , Sukisuki! Maria no Zen Kawaī Kōjō Īnkai!) is performed by Maria Kanamori in episode 53, 56, 57 and 70. *'Kiratto For You! Miracle Present Box!' ( , Kiratto o todoke! Mirakuru purezento bokkusu!) is performed by Mirai Momoyama in episode 54, 55, 64 and 70. ** It is then performed by Rinka Aoba in episode 58, 59 and 70. ** It is also performed by Miracle☆Kiratts in episode 60, 66 and 69. *'The World is One! Cheerful Wonderful Caravan!' ( , Sekai wa hitotsu! Ukiuki wandafurukyaraban!) is performed by Mel Shido in episode 63, 64 and 70. ** It is then performed by Sara Midorikawa in episode 73 and 74, but a nighttime version instead of daytime. ** It is also performed by Meltic StAr in episode 81. *'Enchanting Swing Skate Spiral' ( , Muchū ni Suingu Sukēto Supairarūpu) is performed by Suzu Kurokawa in episode 65, 67, 70, 82, and 85. ** It is also performed by Ring Marry in episode 68, 69 and 72. *'Aim! Space! Popcorn Candy Rocket' ( , Mezase! Uchū! Poppukōn Kyandi Roketto) is performed by Emo Moegi in episode 71, 72, 75 and 87. **It is also performed by Miracle☆Kiratts in episode 84. *[[Flap Your Wings! Rainbow Milky Way!|'Flap Your Wings! Rainbow Milky Way!']]' '( , Habatake! Reinbō Mirukī Uei!) is performed by Dia in episode 77 and 78. *[[Principle Phoenix of Hope|'Principle Phoenix of Hope']] ( , Kibō no Purinshiparu Fenikkusu) is performed by Anju Shiratori in episode 79, 80, and 82. *[[Mysterious Magical Adventure Book|'Mysterious Magical Adventure Book']]' '( , Fushigi na Mahō no Adobenchā) is performed by Rinka Aoba in episode 83. *[[Revolutionary Passion Dance Party|'Revolutionary Passion Dance Party']] ( , Kakumei no Passhon Dansu Pātī) is performed by Anna Akagi in episode 86. **It is also performed by Anna Akagi and Emo Moegi duet in episode 88 and 91. *'100% Pure Pure Arrow' ( , Hyaku-Pāsento Pyua Pyua Arō) is performed by Naru Shiawase in episode 91. List of Anime Yattemitas Season 1 Anime Yattemita Season 2 Anime Yattemita Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan Category:Important Terms Category:Terminologies Category:Yattemitas Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2